One of the major problems with known dacryocystorhinostomy (DCR) procedures for improving lacrimal tract drainage is closure of the induced drainage hole between the lacrimal sac and the nasal cavity. The possibility of hole closure exists even with the newer improved laser DCR techniques.
In procedures for improving drainage using nasolacrimal tubes or stents, the tubes are inserted from the conjunctiva or the lacrimal sac into the nasal cavity. Common problems with these devices include disinsertion, protrusion and dislocation of and intolerance to the tubes.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an insert usable in a procedure for providing lacrimal tract drainage that is stable, temporary, and that preserves the draining function of the nasolacrimal duct after surgery. Another object of the invention is to provide a device that keeps the rhinostomy hole open during the healing process after surgery. A further object of the invention is to provide an insert that is easily inserted and is easily accessible and removable after its task has been accomplished. Another object of the invention is to provide an insert that stabilizes and substantially prevents dislocation of a silastic tube installed in the lacrimal tract.